


GREED

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Lingerie, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: There are two things that Miguel loves most in this world: money, and you. Tonight he's going to spoil you with the other.
Relationships: Miguel Galindo/Reader
Kudos: 16





	GREED

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Seven Deadly Sins

“I’ve got you. Don’t worry. I won’t let you fall.”

You nodded, allowing Miguel to lead and guide you through the house. Your eyes were closed per his request and you could not see anything. You trusted your husband though and let him lead you until he placed his hands on your hips to stop you.

“Ok, you can look.”

Opening your eyes, you looked down onto the large marble bathroom counter before you. Laid out were five boxes, each containing a different style of expensive lingerie in different colors.

“Miguel, you bought me new lingerie at the beginning of the month.”

The cartel leader wrapped his arms around your tummy, chin resting on your shoulder as he swayed softly with you.

“I know, but you don’t have anything in that rose gold, champagne, and chocolate shade, so I got you all three. You like it, baby?”

You nodded, settling further back into the warmth of his chest as you reached out to touch the sets. The fabrics looked so lavish and luxe, combinations of satin and lace that would embrace your body and make you look like money.

“I ordered them from France. They got here today.” 

You chuckled as you looked back at Miguel over your shoulder.

“You spoil me.”

Miguel grinned and gave a nod, leaning down to press his lips to your shoulder.

“Always. You know I love nothing more than to shower you in all the best things life has to offer.”

You turned in his arms and placed your own around his neck, your eyes glittering. The look in them made Miguel’s grin transform into more of a smirk and he placed his hands on your hips, slowly moving them to the small of your back, fingers dancing on the beginning slope of your ass.

“I love it when you get that look in your eyes.”

Your feigned innocence, running your perfectly manicured fingers that Miguel had paid for over his chest, feeling the lush fabric of his white button-down.

“What look?”

He smiled and grabbed your left hand from around his neck so that he could hold it and press a kiss to the gorgeous ring he had placed on your finger last year when he had married you.

“That sexy, content, ‘I shouldn’t but if you insist’ look. You know that everything I have is yours.”

He placed his hands back on your hips and leaned to press his mouth to the side of your neck, taking in your scent before kissing you softly. He growled lowly and forced himself to pull away, the excitement getting to him as he spoke about his two favorite things: money and you.

“Get changed and then meet me in the living room. Whichever one you pick, put on the robe that comes with it.”

The first sentence was warm and loving while the second took on a slight authority and you nodded, a sly smirk on your face as you grabbed the least reveling set from its box as well as its matching robe, eyes on Miguel as he walked toward the door to leave.

“As you wish, Mr. Galindo.”

He paused for a moment, before turning back to face you over his shoulder, a devious smirk playing on his lips.

“Don’t bite off more than you can chew, princesa.”

And like that he was gone, leaving you alone to get dressed.

He was in the living room when you finally found him, the rose gold robe tied around your waist to cover yourself up. Most of the guards were outside and on the roof, only you and your husband present in the spacious area. The click of heels sounded on the floor as you walked, and Miguel looked down to find you wearing your favorite fuzzy heels. They weren’t too high, just high enough to make your legs look gorgeous. You didn’t wear them often, but you broke them out every now and then, and seeing as Miguel said he had more surprises for you, you figured that tonight was as good a night as any.

His smile was back in place as you came up to him, his lips pursed for a kiss. You obliged him and pressed yours against his, pulling away before it could go too far. His mouth followed yours for a few centimeters, chasing your lips before pulling back himself. He cleared his throat and then reached for a stack of jewelry boxes that were on the coffee table. He handed it to you with a kiss on your forehead and a smile.

You opened them all, bracelets and necklaces and pendants. They were each custom with something personal to you. Whether it was your birthstone, your favorite color, charms with your favorite fruit. Little things that showed you just how much he listened and care about you, but also how eager he was to jump at the opportunity to spend money on you.

With all of the boxes open, you climbed into his lap and wrapped your arms around his neck, sitting sideways across his lap as you joked.

“Why don’t you just shower me in bills next time.”

Miguel chuckled as he looked up at you, brown eyes warm and full of love.

“Maybe I’ll do just that.”

You rolled your eyes and laughed but Miguel continued as he brought one hand up to your thigh, smoothing his hand over the satin of the robe.

“Maybe I’ll have my next deal be done in cash instead of a wire. Bring a few stacks home and have you lay in our bed in your most expensive lingerie while I scatter them all over you.”

He pressed a kiss to your shoulder where the robe had fallen just enough to expose your skin, his tongue snaking out gently before mumbling against it as his eyes locked with yours.

“Then I’ll make love to you on top of it. Hacerte el amor right there on top of a hundred thousand dollars. How’s that sound, mi vida?”

You smiled, pulling his body closer to yours, that look in your eye showing up again at the thought.

“Make it two hundred.”


End file.
